


Moving On (Let Me Go)

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime letting go is the best thing..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On (Let Me Go)

At first you didn’t see me, but I wanted you to. So I did little things to get your attention, and I’m sorry about the paint.

It was a shock to me, I’ll tell you. One minute everything is going swimmingly...then. But I thought it was nice.

Once I sneaked at look at our website…wow, our fans are the best in the world.

Eventually you saw me, not all the time, I’m not one to be intrusive…despite what you said. That hurt me, the words you spat that day; but that’s in the past.

Time can go by quickly, well for me anyway, and I really should be moving on. I don’t want to, but you don’t always get a choice, do you?

I can feel, there’s no escaping it. It draws you like the moth to the flame. But there’s something holding me back.

That something is you.

How can I move on, when you refuse to let go.

I think you got used to seeing me around, and you tried talking to me, but I wouldn’t reply; I wanted to, I really did. I was pretty certain other people saw me, but ignored me, shaking their heads.

You told them that you were seeing me, and they would say you should move on...and they’re right.

Because it’s time now.

If I stay much longer….well, I don’t want to think about that and I don’t want you to see…that.

I want to see you one more time…just one…and there’s something that I can only do now…now that its time.

You’re startled to see me; it’s been a while.

It takes all I’ve got to touch your face and I smile when you don’t flinch. With the last of myself I say.

“You have to move on, let me go, love.”

You stared at me, and then the tears came; the tears you had refused to shed.

I sighed…I was happy and I don’t resist the pull anymore.

I smile as I leave you for the last time and you whisper.

“I love you, Matt.”

You see, the dead aren’t supposed to linger…we should move on.


End file.
